Regrets
by Yakarmi
Summary: Turkey goes looking for Greece and finds him sick at his mother's ruins. He takes him back to his house to help him. Greece runs away, now what will Turkey do.
1. Chapter 1

**I know a lot of people may not support this pairing, but I think it is totally awesome. For all of you who like, enjoy!**

Chpt.1

_Where is that bastard?_ Turkey thought as he walked around looking for him. He had spent the entire day with Japan and hadn't been bother once, ONCE. It was just _unnatural_ and for some reason pissed him off. Which led to him looking for him now.

_Not that he was worried or anything,_ he told himself. Of course he was lying to himself, he cared about him. After all, he was his former charge. _That was all,_ he told himself. Couldn't possibly be anything else.

He had already checked a near-by meadow and was going towards the Greecian's ruins. As he neared them he saw a lump on one of the stones. _That must be Greece,_ Turkey thought and ran down to go see him. Sure enough there was a sleeping Heracles.

He tried to gently shake him awake, calling his name softly. When that didn't work he shook him harder. It still didn't work and was frustrated. He was about to walk away when he noticed the Greek looked a bit flushed. He put his hand on the younger man's forehead. He was burning up and had a fever.

Worried, he picked him up bridal style and carried him to his car which was parked beyond the meadow. Greece stirred in his arms and opened his eyes a sliver.

"W-what are you d-doing? L-let me d-down, o-old man." Greece was shivering now.

"You have a fever, now calm down. I'm taking you to my place."

"B-but, my m-mother's ruins. I c-can't leave them, n-need to p-protect…" Greece's eyes slowly fell closed and fell asleep again.

Turkey frowned. The sooner he got him home the better.

|-O-|-O-|-O-|-O-|-O-|

Greece woke up with a slight headache and dry mouth. He sat up and looked around. He recognized where he was immediately. How could he not after he spent his time as a young nation here? He heard footsteps approaching and looked as the door to his old bedroom opened to reveal Sadik, otherwise known as Turkey.

"What am I doing here?" Greece asked in his usual calm manner even though he was burning with fury inside.

"I see you're awake then," Turkey commented in a humorless voice. "Is that all the thanks I get for helping you out when you were sick."

"Sick, I do not recall being sick."

"I found ya asleep in yer ruins. You had a fever and so I brought ya here."

"You can't have possibly have been worried about me, could you."

"No! Of course not!" Turkey yelled quickly losing his anger.

"Ah, I see, Then what am I doing here?"

"I couldn't let all the time I spent on ya as a kid go to waste could I?"

"Argh, you old geezer. I don't suppose you have any water, do you?"

Turkey laughed at his sudden change in demeanor.

"It's right there on the bed side table."

Greece flushed at not seeing it earlier and muttered a little thank you. He picked it up and practically drank it all up in one gulp. He looked longingly at the cup when it was empty.

"I'll go get you some more."

Turkey left the room to go get some more water and Greece sat there, thinking.

_How did he find me, he never goes to my mother's ruins. Was he… searching for me or something? No, he hates me._ His heart gave a sharp pang at that. Even though he always gave the pretense that he hated the man, he really did like him. He didn't know when it had started or how it could've happened. During his childhood the man didn't do anything for me, wasn't even that nice most of the time.

_He took you in,_ a small voice reminded him.

_But he was required to._

_He wasn't required to help you, but he did. He could have left you there._

He stopped there, his mind was spinning and he didn't think he could take anymore of this. The best thing for him to do was leave.

Turkey walked in with a pitcher of water then and refilled his glass. He left the pitcher besides him and didn't seem to know what to do. So, he decided to sit down on a chair near the door. He watched Greece curiously.

Greece finished his water and stood up. He moved to the door and left Turkey by himself in the room.

Turkey got up and followed him as he moved to the front door. His eyes widened he didn't want Greece to leave.

"Greece, Heracles!" He shouted, hoping to stop the young man.

Greece flinched at the sound of his name and looked back at Turkey with regret. He then turned back to the door and left.

Turkey froze when Greece looked back at him.

_Was that regret? No, it couldn't have been, he never shows any emotion let alone regret._

The door closed with a small noise and he looked up.

"Hera," he whispered.

He sighed and sat down on the couch in his living room. He needed to think.

**Sorry the chapter's so short. All of them are going to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, I forgot to add this before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Chpt. 2

When Greece looked back his eyes actually were full of regret. He didn't want to leave, but it was all to much. Waking up in a different place than where you fell asleep does that to you. I mean, he didn't want to he hostile to Turkey or anything. That's just what happened.

_The next meeting,_ he thought. He'd apologize at the next meeting. For now though, he needed to go speak to somebody. He thought for a moment and decided that Japan would be the ideal person. He sighed and started walking to Japan's house trying to sort through all his thoughts.

|-O-|-O-|-O-|-O-|-O-|

Turkey was still sitting on the couch when he decided that he should probably go clean up after Greece and went to go retrieve his cup from the abandoned bedroom.

Until he had brought the Greek man back about a night ago he hadn't really been in here since Greece became independent. It had brought back a bunch of painful memories. He hated how he treated the young man back then. It had been required of him though, if he hadn't he would've seemed weak.

_Argh,_ he thought. _He hates my guts. He even left without thanking me or even saying good bye. Why did I even help him in the first place?_

Turkey tried answering his own question and stopped when it started making his head spin. Maybe he should just take a nap and sleep on it. Hopefully his mind would sort things out while he was sleeping.

With a sigh he collapsed on his bed after returning the cup to the kitchen.

The last thought he had before falling asleep was _Heracles._

|-O-|-O-|-O-|-O-|-O-|

Greece was standing on Japan's door step about to knock. He was soaked to the bone thanks to a storm that had started soon after he left. The weather matched his mood perfectly.

Greece finally knocked on Japan's door not really knowing what to say about why he came.

When the door opened Japan was standing there with his katana ready like always. When he saw who it was he beckoned him inside and put down his sword in favor for a towel which was for some odd reason right next to the door.

"So, Greece-san, what bring you to my door?" Japan asked as the Greek in question dried himself off.

"Oh, well, it's a long story."

"Well then, go sit yourself down somewhere and I shall make some tea."

Japan went to go fetch some tea and Greece to find someplace to sit. While Greece was fixing the towel as to not get the furniture wet Japan returned,

"So, will you tell me what happened, Greece-san?" Japan questioned when they where both sitting and had a cup of tea.

"Well," Greece began. "I woke up today and found myself in Turkey's house after I had fallen asleep at my mother's ruins. He was kind to me and brought me some water and told me he had found me with a fever. I was confused and didn't know what to do, so I left. As I did he called me by my human name, I forgot he knew it. I don't think he wanted me to go. I just sort of looked back and left."

Greece was done talking and Japan did his best to keep his face neutral as he thought about it. He felt bad for Turkey, seeing that the person he had just helped left with out a good-bye or thank you. On the other hand though he could understand why Greece left, it's probably confusing to wake up in a strange place.

"Well, I think you should apologize to him." It was the only verdict that he could think of at the time.

"I was going to apologize at the next world meeting, if that's what you mean."

"Yes, it is."

"Alright, but there's one other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is that, Greece-san?"

Greece looked at his feet and started to stutter, very unusual.

"Well, when ever I think about Turkey I feel sort of funny. I used to think it was hatred, but now I'm not to sure. Oh, a-and…" Greece trailed off not sure how to say it.

"Go on," Japan encouraged. He already thought he knew what it was, but he had to be sure of it. Greece's next words would determine if he was right or not.

"Well, I thought of him earlier, a-and it sort of h-hurt to think about how he h-hates me and everything to do with me."

Japan was silent for a moment.

_So,_ he thought. _ I was right. Though I'm pretty sure Turkey-san doesn't hate Greece-san and everything to do with him, but… I'm not going to tell him that. He should figure that out on his own._

"Well, Greece-san."

"Yeah?"

"I believe you might love him."

**Next up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, almost done.**

Chpt. 3

Turkey woke up. He was in one of those blissful moments where you can't remember anything other than your own name. Of course then all his memories came crashing into his head.

Greece. The name echoed in his head, a constant reminder of how he treated him as a child and how he hated him now. His heart hurt.

Then he remembered his dream. It had practically revolved around Greece. He blushed when he remembered some of the things he had dreamed about. It made him feel sort of perverted.

As he was thinking these things part of his mind came to a conclusion.

_You love him,_ it told him.

_No, I don't._

_Yes, you do, and not as a father either._

He kept on having an internal battle until he couldn't deny it any more. He loved Heracles.

_But only a little bit._ He told himself

_It's an infatuation._ That annoying small part of his mind disagreed.

_SHUT UP. I admitted I loved already._

Boy was he going crazy. He had to go speak to somebody. Japan might be a good choice.

He looked out the window, it was starting to get dark and looked like it had just stopped raining. He had time to go visit him.

He went to go get a coat, for it seemed a bit cold, and walked out the door not realizing that this was the exact same path that Greece had taken only thirty minutes ago.

|-O-|-O-|-O-|-O-|-O-|

Greece put on an emotionless mask but was silently freaking out inside.

_Do I love him? All signs show that I do, that is for sure. Still…_

"Do you mean like a father?" Greece asked.

Japan sighed, this was going to be hard to explain to a person who seemed content not to believe it.

"No, I mean like a boyfriend or lover love."

"But, I ha-."

"You know as well as I do that's not true."

Greece then did something that he had not done in a while. Not since his mother died and he went to live in Turkey's house. He bit his lip and showed every emotion running through his mind on his face.

It had been a long time since he had been able to show such emotion. Japan seemed a bit startled by this display of his feelings. To make things worse Greece started crying.

"Heracles, are you all right?" Japan asked his sobbing friend.

"N-no."

Japan really didn't know what to do to comfort him, he'd never had to comfort anyone anymore. So, he awkwardly put an arm around him and patted his back. When the nation next to him didn't do anything besides putting his head in his hands.

"I t-think I n-need to go to the b-bathroom," Greece chocked out.

"Sure, you know where it is."

Greece got up and went to the bathroom. Japan thinking about what just happened.

|-O-|-O-|-O-|-O-|-O-|

Turkey stood in front of Japan's door and knocked. It took a couple of minutes for Japan to answer. When he did, he wasn't holding his katana like normal. When he saw Turkey standing there he looked sort of shocked, but quickly covered it up.

"Ah, Turkey-san. How are you? Why don't you come inside?" Japan said breaking the silence.

"Japan, I think I have a problem," he said walking inside.

"Yes, Turkey-san?"

They moved to the sitting room. Turkey saw a towel on the couch and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why-?"

"Don't ask."

"Um, okay."

"So, what is your problem?"

Turkey looked at his feet, not sure what to say.

"Well, I believe I m-might love Greece."

While Japan had been expecting this the man at the doorway to the hallway was not. He gave a gasp and Turkey whipped around to see a red-eyed Greece who looked like he had been crying.

"Hera?" Turkey asked.

Greece looked like he was about to cry again.

"H-hera, are you okay?"

Greece looked shocked at him and ran out the door of Japan's house.

Turkey sat there for a moment. The teary face, the emotion that overwhelmed his expression. That was all it took for Turkey to remember the episode at his house. He wasn't going to let Greece run away, not again.

So, this time, he ran out after him.

**Yeah, I know it's cheesy. Last chapter up in a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know, these things can be a bit annoying when too long. So I'll keep this shortish. Enjoy! ;)**

Chpt. 4

When Greece saw Turkey in the sitting room with Japan he wasn't sure what he expected, but him saying he loved him was defiantly not one of them. Now, he was running out of Japan's house and felt his eyes welling up with tears again.

Why he had been so emotional as of late, he had no clue. It probably had something to do with being in love, or so Japan said. If it was because he was in love it just proved that it was all Turkey's fault and Sadik was no good for him.

Then, came another surprise for his already eventful day. Turkey had followed him out, he could here the footsteps behind him. This made him angry for some odd reason and he turned around to face him.

Turkey saw Heracles stop and turn around. He took this as a sign of hope, but as he neared he was startled to see the pure boiling anger there. He didn't do anything bad, all he did was help and then confess his love without realizing he was there. He could see how the latter could be confusing, but not really anything to be angry about.

Turkey stopped a foot in front of Greece and looked upon said man with confusion riddled across his face.

"So, you confess your love to me to Japan. Then, you here that I probably am in love with you too and come running out here to… What are you out here to do?" All of this was yelled out by Greece except for the question.

"Well, wait… what?!" Turkey was confused and behind his mask eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'what?'" Greece questioned angrily.

"Did you just say that you were probably in love with me too?" Turkey asked incredulously.

"W-wait? You didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know, how could I?"

"I thought that maybe Japan told you and that was why you came out here."

"No, I came out here because, well… I let you leave me the last time and didn't do anything. I regret that decision now. I shouldn't have let you leave, I should've explained better or something."

"Now, don't go making this sound like it's your fault or anything," Greece sort of warned.

"I can't help it, it feels like it is my fault."

"It's equally my fault."

"No, it's my fault."

For a moment they were back to normal and fighting with each other, but the mood quickly changed to back to somber.

"Anyways, Hera, I… I love you."

With that said Turkey stepped forward, grabbed the younger's chin, and kissed him deeply.

Greece stood there shocked. His mind eventually accessed the situation and guiltily admitted to himself that he was enjoying it even if he wasn't kissing back. Then again, he was supposed to be angry at him for something, right? He was angry at him a minute ago. So, his arms went up to the man's chest and pushed.

Turkey felt the hands on his chest, but didn't really acknowledge them. That is, until he was sent sprawling to the ground by a oddly strong push. He looked up at the Greek.

He stood there, mixed emotions on his face. (He was still trying to get used to it.) Then, the man in front of him started crying, no sobbing. He sank down to his knees in the soft and muddy ground. Again, just _sobbing_.

Turkey got clumsily up to his feet. He walked over to the crying man and awkwardly put an arm around his shoulder kneeling down. He noted that he wasn't pushed away. Taking this as a good sign he helped him up to his feet.

"Hey, let's go to my house, okay. We'll go get you some new clothes, seeing as yours are all wet and muddy, and make sure you get something to eat. Come on."

At the sound of the unusually comforting voice Greece looked up to Turkey and nodded.

When Greece had looked up at him his mind had a flashback to the first day he had met him. He had looked exactly like this, the tearstained face, watery eyes, and sad face. The only difference is that Greece was older now.

With little difficulty helping the other to his feet Turkey turned towards his home and started walking egging on Greece who followed obediently.

_This,_ Turkey thought, _is going to be a tough relationship. I don't really care though, as long as in the end I have my Hera by my side nothing else matters._

**Ah, yes. Nothing better than a happy, heart-felt, and cheesy ending. This is the last chapter.**


	5. Epilogue

**Ah yes, short and sweet. Sorry this took so long.**

Epilogue

It was another meeting and currently Germany was yelling at everybody to shut up while Italy was hanging off his side. England was trying to strangle France, who had done who-knows-what to deserve this. Romano was yelling at Spain. All Spain was doing against Romano's yelling was telling that he looked like a tomato, which only served to anger him more.

Now would also be the time when Greece and Turkey would also be fighting and Japan would try to break them up. However, they were surprisingly not. In fact, Greece was asleep with his head on Turkey's lap. So, far they hadn't attracted no attention at all except for weird looks from Egypt and Japan glancing at them every now and then. That was when however, Hungary noticed them.

She gave a high pitched squeak and ran out of the suddenly silent room. Everyone stared after her.

When she came back into the room with her camera everyone looked around for the source of her new 'models'. Their eyes settled on Greece and Turkey.

"I feel so bad for you," Austria muttered. "I remember when she found Switzerland and I on our first date..."

Turkey just smiled to the pictures and posed. He then lifted up Greece's head and kissed him on the lips, causing Greece to wake up. He looked around and saw the flashes of Hungary's camera and blushed. Then, his lips met Turkey's in a kiss that Greece quickly deepened.

After that they stopped, much to Hungary's displeasure. The meeting went on and every thing was back to normal, except for one thing.

While Hungary was busy trying to get Greece and Turkey to 'model' for her, Egypt was watching. He glared daggers at them. He knew there was something wrong when Greece had fallen asleep on top off Turkey and didn't get pushed off, but when they kissed he could swear you could her his heart break in two. If there was one thing he knew for sure, Turkey was _his_ and nobody else deserved to see him.

**Sequel?**

**Please tell me your verdicts. **


	6. Very Important Author Note

Hey, I have now posted the sequel to Regrets up. It is called No Remorse. This one is a follow up to the epilogue and involves Egypt.


End file.
